All In A Day's Work
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: <html><head></head>Akane wants Saeki, who just wants to get away from her stalkerish tendacies. Akira is dating Miyako, only he doesn't quite swing -that- way... And Eiri? She just wants to get some alone time in with Kaname, who doesn't quite feel the same way. { OC based } { Drabble Sets } { Minor canon appearances } { Varying genres }</html>
1. Chapter 1

Saeki sends Eiri an annoyed look, leaning against a tree a bit behind the girls, Eiri in front of him with her hands clasped behind her back. She'd look innocent, if not for the smirk on her lips, her (strangely enough) burgundy coloured eyes spell of obvious mischief, while her silver bangs frame her face, the shorter front bangs falling over her shoulder onto her chest while the longer part of her hair falls down her back.  
>The screams of the day class girls are loud around them, as Yuuki and Zero keep the day class girls back from the gates leading up to the moon dorms.<br>"Why did you have to call me out _here_," Saeki says annoyed. His long-ish wavy blonde hair would've fallen into his brown eyes if not for the frames protecting him. He stands fairly tall, though with the way he's hunched against the tree you wouldn't notice it much.  
>"You wanted to go back to you room together, right?" Eiri chuckles. "Fine by me, but you're going to have to wait for me."<br>Saeki clenches his jaw wordlessly, pushing his glasses further on the bridge of his nose.  
>Next to Eiri, facing the gates, Miyako perks up when the doors start to open. "Eiri!" She calls. Her long red hair is messy as usual, her big golden eyes bright in excitement. Unlike Eiri who is fairly thin and a tad taller, Miyako is short, and curvy. Her warm colours are a stark contrast to Eiri's cool ones.<br>"Hehh~" Eiri tosses Saeki a wink before she bounds over to Miyako.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

This scent- could it be? Akane is one of the first night class members to leave the gates, her steps more rushed than usual. Her skin is as white as the snow she controls, her big eyes a bright poisonous green while her bouncing pigtails are a strikingly lilac colour.  
>Her eyes skim the crowd, ignoring the guys that call her name, before settling on the annoyed looking blonde all the way at the back, his brown eyes closed in annoyance.<br>Akane's entire face lights up, "SAEKI~!"  
>Saeki groans, pinching the bridge of her nose while Eiri snickers.<br>"You're so mean to him," Miyako sweatdrops.  
>"Only a little?" Eiri grins.<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Saeki here I co-"  
>Takuma places a hand on Akane's shoulder, smiling at the girl with the snow white skin, purple pig tails, and the bright green eyes. "Maybe you should just go to class, hm?"<br>"Bu-But!" D=  
>His smile widens.<br>Akane groans, dragging herself along with the rest of the night class members. She'll just hug the poster on her wall again tonight, or the Saeki-plushies, or the Saeki body pillow, or listen to her recording of Saeki saying 'Get away from me, you stalker!'. Haa... Saeki... T_T

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Kyaa~! Idol~!" Miyako calls, as usual.  
>"Kuran~! You're sexy today, too~!" Eiri calls.<br>Saeki groans again- just _what_ is so appealing about _this_? D= "I feel sorry for those people," he says, a bit snidely as he glares at Eiri from the corner of his eyes, ignoring the regretful looks Akane sends his way.  
>"What, want me to go 'kyaa' 'kyaa' over you?" Eiri smirks at him.<br>Saeki rolls his eyes in response, pushing his glasses further on the bridge of his nose once again. "Are you done, yet?"  
>"Yeah," Eiri chuckles, turning away from the sight of the night class disappearing into the distance. "I'm done," she grins as she moves towards the blonde male, wrapping her arms around his waist as she presses herself against his body. "Right now, I'm alllll yours~" she purrs.<br>Though he tries to keep it down, a slight blush dusts Saeki's cheeks. "... Alright," he says a bit awkwardly, not completely sure what to say in response to Eiri's comment. The girl is beautiful, almost impossibly so, and she both knows and uses it well.  
>Eiri snickers, then takes a step back. "Bye bye~ Miyako," she blows her friend a kiss before grabbing Saeki's arm and starting to drag the blonde to his room; at least Saeki's roommate knows better than to return to the room in between class exchange and curfew.<br>Miyako shakes her head as she watches them go. "I'll just be, you know, doing what you're not doing? Like homework." she groans under her breath as she goes back to hers and Eiri's room.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

It's obvious to see which side belongs to who; Eiri's side has posters of half-naked models and singers on the wall, while Miyako's side has food here and there (all wrapped up properly) and is a bit messy. The bookcase has mostly fashion magazines, rather than normal books, thanks to their shared lack of interest in books. There is also a row of horror movies; something Miyako shies away from, and a row of drama series, which Eiri generally doesn't pay much attention to unless she's in the mood to poke fun at people and their drama.  
>With a small huff, Miyako plops down at the desk as she starts to work on her homework.<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Then, I'll see you again tomorrow," Eiri places a lingering kiss on Saeki's lips while slipping her shoes on.  
>"See you tomorrow," Saeki nods, watching Eiri as she gets up and walks out. It's a pity- or so he thinks. If Eiri had been the type to actually commit to one person she'd be fairly close to his ideal woman. Smart, beautiful, a good enough personality, not much of a nag; unfortunately, for every good trait she seems to have a bad trait as well. His eyes stray to a rose on the night stand.<br>'Again, huh?' he thinks, remembering how he'd made a casual mention to Eiri that she should accept a rose from him, and how she'd laughed and refused to even touch it. 'Allergic, maybe?' If nothing else, trying to figure the girl out is good mental practise.  
>Hearing something from outside his window, Saeki frowns, tying a sheet around his waist, and goes to look- "..."<br>"... Ehee~"  
>... Only to be faced with Akane, who has obviously snuck out of the classroom, just to be here.<br>"GAH!?" He stumbles back with wide eyes. What the hell!? O_O "What the- you crazy woman!?" Saeki yells, clutching the sheet around his waist a bit tighter.  
>"Why can <em>she<em> touch you, but I can't?" Akane pouts, tears welling up in her eyes.  
>"You were watching!?"<br>"You look so..." Akane smiles dreamily, her eyes trailing to Saeki's neck. "I could just eat you... Ehee~"  
>There is the sound of a gun being cocked and she tenses up, slowly looking over, coming face-to-face with Zero. "Move."<br>The one word is enough to get Akane to squeak before she scurries off while Zero makes a mental note of the person. "Tsk." He looks over at Saeki. "Oi, did she come in?"  
>Saeki pinches the bridge of his nose. "Kiryu. What is going on."<br>Zero shakes his head. "Just a prank, probably. I'll make sure to report it."  
>"... Is that a real gun?"<br>Zero's glare has Saeki chuckle a bit. "No, no... Of course not." The blonde murmurs.  
>Zero shakes his head before walking on again. The scent of intimacy coming from the room hurts his nose, making it burn a bit. 'Too bad,' he thinks, his eyes trailing back to the day dorms. Had Saeki not been there, he could've shot the vampire. Now he'll have to make do with reporting her.<br>A scowl appears on his face. That's not nearly as satisfying.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

_Well! I'd say that this is a fairly good introduction to most of the VK OCs I have? XD_

_This 'story' will be labeled as complete, always, but more drabbles will get added to it whenever they get put up :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Eiri carefully moves out of the male dorms, her fingers shifting to the hickey on her neck; there is a strange tingling sensation, something she has long since linked to wounds healing over. She snorts. Various times now Saeki has wondered about why his hickeys are gone the next day. She's a puzzle that he can't solve and he loves it, and Eiri both knows and uses that.  
>'Homework is taken care of,' she thinks, sure that when she goes to him tomorrow morning that her homework will be done as usual.<br>A grin spreads over her lips. It's not too late yet, and she's not at all tired. 'Bingo,' she thinks before sneaking around, sneaking past some guards while avoiding the prefects, getting nearer and nearer to her goal; the wall surrounding the school.  
>Truthfully? Her goal isn't even the gates; she doesn't need them. She takes a few steps back from the wall, crouches down, then makes a dash for it. Her feet take several steps up the solid stone , before she launches herself on top of it with a grin. Too easy. Well, she probably shouldn't stay out all night again, this time. She crouches on top of the wall, sneaking along a bit to find a good spot to jump off at the other side before she lets herself land at the other side of the wall. Staying low just in case, she dashes off down the stairs, heading into town.<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

She reaches her goal soon enough; a bar that's shady enough to not require ID to order drinks, where there's a small dance floor with loud music, though what the people do on it can hardly be considered dancing.  
>The moment Eiri enters the bar, she is met with a few fanged smiles to which she responds with winks and coy smiles as she moves to the bar. "Give me something fruity," she grins at the bartender as she leans on the bar; the same order as she always gives him.<br>The bartender rolls his eyes and gets started on making her a drink; a mix of various kinds of alcohol and juice; the result is something pink and sweet. He slides it in front of her when he's done, not bothering to tell her the price; someone else is bound to pay for her.  
>Eiri tosses the bartender a wink as she leans onto the bar, a slight curve in her back, forearm flat on the sticky wood while she sips her drink with her other hand.<br>"Dishing out, tonight?" Comes a low voice from next to her.  
>"Sure am," Eiri chuckles without even looking up.<br>The male's eyes burn red. "How about I buy you that drink?"  
>"Going to need to lay down a lot more money if you want some from me," Eiri snorts.<br>"How much?" The male asks.  
>"200 per sip,"<br>The vampire flinches. "That's a lot,"  
>Eiri finally shifts her eyes to him, and smirks. "Darling, by the time I'll be done with you, you'll find that it won't be enough."<br>He shudders, then tosses some coins onto the bar. "Looking forward to it,"  
>Eiri chuckles, quickly downing her drink before pushing herself off of the bar. Well, there is definitely a reason why most vampires in this bar know her as 'Meal-chan'.<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Eiri winces as she lands back on the wall, her arm throbbing, fang marks slowly healing on the skin. Two different bite marks; it was a pretty good day for her wallet; $400 in one evening. Unfortunately they heal slower than when one of her human 'friends' bites her. But no matter; she's sure the marks will be as good as gone by tomorrow, as usual.  
>With slight disdain she eyes the blood spots on her shirt. "And I liked this shirt, too," she sighs, hopping down from the wall to retreat to the dorms. She has to still when she hears movement however; the night class is returning to their dorms. With a mental curse, Eiri dashes behind a tree; she'd thought they'd have left by now.<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Zero glances up as he walks to the dorms, his eyes on a few trees that are crowding together. He eyes them for a moment. He could've sworn that he heard something... He shakes his head, then walks on again to freshen up for class, even though he's in no actual hurry to be there in time.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Soundlessly, Eiri listens to the sound of Zero's retreating footsteps. Her hair is still damp from her shower at the hotel she ended up in, though it had been with a different vampire than the guy who'd approached her. The second one had been her type more.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

She returns to her and Miyako's room in time to wake up her friend, who is sprawled out over her own bed, chewing on her pillow while muttering about chocolate.  
>"Get up, Mi~ya~ko~" Eiri blows into Miyako's ear lightly.<br>"Hie!?" Miyako sits up straight, her face bright red as she grabs her ear. "E-Eiri!"  
>"Morning~" Eiri grins. "You should get ready, unless you want to be late for breakfast?"<br>"Break..." Miyako's stomach rumbles. "AH!" The mention of food is enough to get Miyako out of bed.  
>Eiri snickers, watching her go, before walking off to get ready for the day as well.<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

They leave for class at the same time, and yet Eiri's mention of, "I'm going to pick up my homework from Saeki. Later~" ensures that Miyako walks into the class room right in time, while Eiri arrives nearly 10 minutes late.  
>"You're late," The teacher sounds more resigned than annoyed, saying it only because it has to be said.<br>"That I am~" Eiri says cheerfully as she walks to her seat, next to Miyako.  
>The teacher shakes his head before going back to teaching class as Eiri takes out her book.<br>Miyako sighs, glancing at Eiri's notebook. "So jealous..." Saeki's handwriting is neat and small; a pretty big difference from her own messy writing, or Eiri's fairly bubbly writing.  
>Eiri chuckles. "Right?"<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

_Just what is Eiri up to at most nights, and how does she go about it?_

_Well, pretty much like this xD;;_

_I swear, Saeki and her don't even bother to try to cover up who does her homework v_v;;_


	3. Chapter 3

"Haa~ Classes were so boring," Eiri sighs, boredly tossing an apple up and down. For break, her and Miyako went outside, lounging under the shade of their favourite tree as usual.  
>"You slept through the morning classes, how would you know?" Miyako smiles slightly, looking up from her fairly big meal.<br>"Hmm... Psychic abilities?" Eiri grins.  
>"How you even get high grades is beyond me," Miyako sighs, wincing a little as she thinks back to her barely-passing and in some cases not-quite-passing grades.<br>"Maybe I'm a pro at last-minute cramming?" Eiri's grin widens.  
>"Last minute cramming?" Miyako stares at her blankly "When? When do you do that?"<br>Eiri laughs, shaking her head as she finally takes a bite from her apple; her lunch.  
>Miyako puffs up her cheek lightly. "Here, you're looking a little pale," She says, holding out one of her sandwiches.<br>"Thanks, I'm fine, though." Eiri smiles.  
>"Are you sure?" Miyako asks worriedly.<br>"Yeah," Eiri nods, touching her throat lightly. She can't explain it, but ever since arriving back to school earlier today, she's been feeling a bit thirsty... Well, whatever. That's what she gets for cheating her hangover with aspirins, rather than water.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"So these are blood tablets?" Eiri holds up one of the white pills interestedly.  
>Akira scowls a bit, his arms wrapped around Miyako as he sits back on her bed, Miyako in between his legs. Miyako isn't sure how her boyfriend of three months got permission to even be there, but knowing Akira, he probably just walked out without bothering to ask. Sometimes she worries about how much trouble he's in, merely by spending time with her; unlike Eiri who can easily avoid the dorm presidents, Miyako is sure that it's a lot harder to do when the dorm president isn't human.<br>"What do they taste like?" Eiri asks.  
>"Disgusting," Akira huffs, placing his chin on Miyako's head.<br>Miyako happily leans back against him some more, her eyes slipping closed contently.  
>"Can I try?" Eiri asks curiously.<br>Akira shrugs. As far as he knows there shouldn't be any weird affects when a human takes them. "Don't care,"  
>"Great~ I'll take that as a yes, then," Eiri grins.<br>"Isn't it the same as drinking blood, though?" Miyako asks, a little confused as to why Eiri would want to try them out.  
>Akira scoffs a bit. "That crap is <em>nothing<em> like blood. Blood is much, _much_ better, much richer in taste, the kind that just flows over your tongue and down your throat. Much-" He stops when he sees Miyako tossing him a very awkward look. "... Whatever, it's nothing like blood, okay," Akira scowls, looking away.  
>"... Okay then." Miyako says slowly.<br>"Mi~ya~ko," Eiri grins and holds out a glass to her. The water- or at least, it should be water, is a bloody red in colour.  
>"... No thank you, I'm fine," Miyako holds up her hands in defence.<br>Eiri chuckles. "Don't be like that, Akira said it's fine, right?"  
>"Well, I suppose..." Miyako sighs before taking the glass. She sniffs it first, then takes a careful sip and pulls a face. "Tastes like an aspirin."<br>Eiri snickers before taking a sip as well. "What's that? Doesn't taste like an aspirin at-...!" The colour drains from her face as she drops the glass which falls on the carpet, the coloured water spilling. Covering her mouth, Eiri rushes out of their room fast, to throw up in the bathroom which, fortunately, is fairly nearby.  
>Akira and Miyako watch her go.<br>"... Is that supposed to happen?" Miyako asks, a little worried.  
>"... How am I supposed to know what's supposed to happen when a human drinks something meant for vampires?" Akira scowls.<br>"Well, I guess you're right... but there really are no bad side effects, right?"  
>"I'd at least know _that_ much, if there were," Akira huffs.<br>"All right..."  
>Soon enough, Eiri returns to the bedroom, a bit pale, but overall healthy. "Sorry about that," she grins "Guess I'm allergic?"<br>Akira shrugs. It's possible.  
>"You're okay, right?" Miyako asks.<br>"Yeah, I'm totally fine," Eiri grins at her friend.  
>"Alright..." Miyako murmurs, before smiling faintly.<br>"Anyway, I'm out- you two can go flirt on your own." Eiri snorts, slipping on her shoes.  
>"We- we're not-!" Miyako blushes brightly.<br>"Fl-Flir- How dare you-!?" Akira blushes just as brightly, scowling.  
>"..." Eiri sends them a look, then snickers and shrugs on her coat. "Later, love birds," she tosses the blushing pair a wink over her shoulder before stepping out, closing the door behind her, a grin on her lips as she can still hear them spluttering. Her grin drops from her lips and she reaches up, touching her throat. Maybe it was just her imagination, but... for a short moment, it was almost like her strange thirst was quenched. She shakes her head, then proceeds to sneak out.<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Eiri and blood tablets really don't mix well xD

Taken from when Akira and Miyako are still together (obviously) during their fairly short lived relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

"That. Is disgusting," Akira pulls a face as he eyes the bite marks that litter Eiri's arm.  
>Three new wounds are healing over skin that is already bearing light scars.<br>"Is it?" Eiri glances at her arm. The puncture marks are clean, and not very deep. They'll heal without leaving scars.  
>"I can't believe you actually sell your blood like- like," His expression grows even more disgusted, the words dying on his tongue.<br>Eiri raises an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "Like?"  
>"... Like a prostitute," he mutters.<br>Eiri blinks, then snorts. "Darling, I sell blood, not my body. My body is free?" She ends her statement with a light joke, an easy going grin on her lips.  
>Akira's disgusted expression doesn't change. "In the vampire world, your blood is more important than your body. You're selling something that's worth more than sex," He is disgusted, repulsed - and very glad that Miyako isn't taking part of this madness. Heck, if a vampire would even suggest that his cute girlfriend sells them her precious blood, Akira will rip them to shreds.<br>"Ah," Eiri's grin widens a bit "You forget, though - I'm not a vampire."

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

_I was pondering on whether or not I should upload this drabble or wait until I had a few more for this file, then figured I'd just go ahead and do it anyway? xD_

_Akira is not amused, Eiri is - but... well, that's generally how it is between them._


	5. Chapter 5

He hadn't really understood it when he was younger; the whispers that always followed him when he walked by, the mocking smiles, the cold looks from 'mother' and the regretful sighs from 'father'.  
>He was a noble, and yet even the servants had acted like they were above him. Why was that?<br>And then there was his younger sister- or rather, half sister. Ruka barely spared him a glance turning when her glare landed on him, walking off from him in a manner that is befitting of a princess every time they met. She hated him, following her mother's example, and Vayne simply didn't know why.  
>His other half sister, Miyako liked him, so it's not like he was a bad brother... right?<p>

It became clear when he was older; the reason why he wasn't expected to come along for formal affairs, the reason why he wasn't expected to go downstairs and eat dinner with the family (a welcome reprieve as, whenever he joined his family, he was mostly ignored).  
>His mother had been an accident, his father's sexy mistake. And yet, the kind woman who always hugged him lovingly, longingly, was the parent Vayne would have preferred to stay with. Only he was a Souen, and Souens don't live with humans.<p>

Miyako was adorable, always looking at him with the same big golden eyes as he had, her hair just as red, and just as messy. She looked more like him than Ruka ever would in terms of colours, only Miyako's eyes were big and her face was round. And most of all, she was human, and Vayne knew that he would see her die too soon. The thought was saddening, but Vayne had accepted it. He'd never thought about breaking routine, never thought about following through with his wishes and leaving the family that wanted him just about as much as he'd wanted them...

Until she came along.

"You're late." She said, her tone condescending in a way that reminded him of his cold sister, only this girl's lips were pulled in a grin rather than a scowl, and her red eyes danced with mirth.

She'd been annoying, she'd been overbearing; she'd been everything that Miyako wasn't and everything Vayne had needed. Vayne was drawn to her in ways he'd never been drawn to anyone, and it came to no surprise to Miyako when Eiri and Vayne started dating, even though it was a slight blow to Vayne's pride as a man when Eiri had beat him to the question as he was trying to stumble his way through it.

His father was furious when he'd found out. The black mark of the family tree was straying even more. His glare was cold, unforgiving, and he told Vayne right away to break up with the human girl. A girl had already been picked for Vayne to marry when he'd come of age; a noble from a good family.  
>Vayne had looked his father straight in the eye, "I won't break up with Eiri,"<br>For the first time he didn't try to please his father. For the first time, he stuck to what he wanted to do, regardless of the fact that his family would come to hate him even more.

Her blood had been delicious, it had kept him sane, though it had been quite a bit of a strain on Vayne's mind when his feeding was paused in the wake of the growing creature inside of his girlfriend's belly. His child, _their_ child. Vayne had been ecstatic at the news, hadn't even considered what could possibly go wrong - and then a servant saw him, out and about with Eiri who had been a few months along, and told his father.

"You will receive no support from us. From this day on, you are dead to the Souen family."  
>Disowned. He had been disowned... and yet, Vayne had never felt this free.<p>

His job would no doubt get him mocked even more by what was once his family; a butler- the noble had been reduced to the status of a mere servant. And yet Vayne didn't complain, simply did the tasks that were given to him. When he was introduced some of the other servants had sent him strange looks. A Souen - a noble, and yet none of them had ever seen them at the parties they catered to. Vayne hadn't gone to them. There were no taunts, no cold glances. Even though he had fallen to the bottom, Vayne felt like he had risen to the top.

And then his mother died. He'd clung to Miyako and Eiri as his sister sobbed uncontrollably, while he tried to keep his tears to himself. It had been a car crash, killing off both her and Miyako's father. Vayne was once again reminded just how short a human's life was, and just how easily it could be over. His eyes had strayed to Eiri. He would lose her. At one point, a point that would come way too fast, he would lose her. From the back of his head he could already hear the beast roar, _"Mine."_

His apartment had been empty, cold - she was gone. Miira was with Miyako as Vayne stared brokenly at his hands. Where had it all gone wrong? He knew where it had gone wrong, but he tried to ignore it, tried to deny that it was his fault. His fangs throbbed, the beast roared; she was his, but she was gone. Walked out of his life without a glance back. The beast clawed at the back of his mind and Vayne's eyes flashed red, his fangs throbbing, the thirst near unquenchable now that she was gone. He'd see her again, though. He'd see her soon. In fact, he'd even hold her, kiss her lips with his - as his hand would wrap around her neck and his hand would dig into her chest, her last breath being released onto his lips. He'd see her, and he'd make sure that he'd be the last person she'd ever see. At the thought, Vayne could hear the beast purr, satisfied... For now.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Hey, Vayne?" Miyako asks, peering at her brother, whose back is to her. Miira is with the babysitter, a good thing too considering what Vayne is doing, or rather... how loudly he's doing it.  
>"Hm?" Vayne doesn't look up from his game, his fingers rapidly hitting the buttons.<br>"Uhm... You know... On weddings people dance, right?"  
>"Uh-FUCK YOU!-huh."<br>"So... When I get married, even though you don't get along, you and Eiri will dance together, right?" Miyako asks, shyly.  
>"Uh-huh..." Vayne says absentmindedly.<br>"Great!" Miyako smiles happily.  
>"... Wait, what did I just agree on?" Vayne asks, looking up.<br>"Nothing, nothing~" Miyako grins a bit.  
>Vayne sends her a strange look "... Okay then. OH FUCK YOU! DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Button mashing follows.<p>

"Hey, Eiri?" Miyako asks from her bed.  
>"Hmm..." Eiri's face is buried in her pillow, she's half asleep.<br>"On my wedding... I want to see you and Vayne dance, okay?" Miyako says quietly.  
>"Hmhmm..."<br>"... Great!" Miyako smiles.  
>"Hmmm..."<br>"Good night."  
>"Hmhmm..."<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

He'd been so high, and then he'd fallen so low.  
>And yet, no matter how low they had fallen, they would never be able to escape from each other... Even though the beast at the back of his mind hasn't stopped roaring ever since.<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

_Okay! Something a little different from the other chapters!  
>A quick overview of Vayne's life ^^<br>Since he is an illegimate child he was often simply ignored at home, and left to his own devices as long as he didn't get in trouble. But then he met Eiri, a human, and as if that wasn't enough, they concieved a child, causing Vayne to be disowned. To get by, Vayne became a butler to a pureblood. Even so, it was the best thing that could happen to him~_


End file.
